Hdn:sagas
by Proudshelby
Summary: Welcome to Hdn:sagas we are finally here and in case your wondering this will cover every nep game and some other stuff anyway I'll be working on this and have a good one(CANCELED)
1. Introducing the characters

This chapter won't be story based It will introduce the three ocs I won't introduce many things about Nepgear since you already know everything about Nepgear

* * *

proud

weapons: wood sword Katana ( perhaps the cursed sword but that depends)

attire:"Neptune's hoodie and iffy's coat a pair of blue jeans and red shoes

personality:" a mix of Neptune vert blanc and plutia

Hdd:" that's a secret for The future"

awakening: dark flame awakening

skills: cross combination,fusion( with spirt nep ),rose cross( with Ruby)

* * *

andrea

weapons: well she doesn't have many weapons but she has blade gauntlets and is support

attire:" a red and grey coat

personality: a bit of a coward but can get serious in a fight if needed or is forced to

?:" unknown if its unique to her something undiscovered or hdd

* * *

ruby

weapons:" a rifle a pistol a sword and a gold rpg

attire:" a black hoodie glasses and a black and gold beret

personality:" serious and fun but mostly serious especially when he is angry and is in a tough fight

Awakening: unknown very few have seen it in the guild even his pal proud

* * *

Nepgear

You alright know everything about her but I'll fill in something

hdd: purple sister

?: unknown but it could be next form or something new...

* * *

*hey guys Proudshelby here and welcome to Hdn:sagas I'll be publishing the first saga/arc later today or tomorrow so yeah hope you enjoy the journey in...Hdn:sagas and have a good one*


	2. Bonus chapter: Valentine's Day

Hey guys Proudshelby here and I'm working on the story it's just there is a blizzard currently which is ruining my wifi so I can't do anything to much to the story so yeah enjoy this Valentine's Day chapter

* * *

this is non canon chapter

* * *

in gamindustry

neptune:" holy it's Valentine's Day but I can't get a Valentine unless I went to lowee"

histy:"Neptune you know you have to work and you can't get out of it this time!"

neptune:"why author have you forsaken me!"

* * *

meanwhile with proud

proud:" hey Ruby its Valentine's Day have you found a Valentine?"

ruby:"no but I plan on shooting high and try to get a goddess as my Valentine"

proud:"woah your kidding right you can't be serious right tell me your jokeing"

ruby:"nope not jokeing in fact I seen you look at the purple duo you want one of them as your valentine right?"

proud:"well your not lieing sigh well I plan on getting Purple Heart or purple sister as my valentine but it just seems impossible"

ruby:"well relax you can do it in fact it's not like one of them is gonna fall on you and ask you to be their Valentine"

proud:"true that's something that would happen in a fanfic or something like that"

(as he said that a certain canadate fell from the sky and of course landed on him)

proud:"ack ow what the heck oh..."

nepgear:"ow oh hey would you be my valentine?"

(Proud felt his heart skip a beat)

proud:"sure"

* * *

Hey guys I'm back this is a story made for Valentine's Day since I couldn't work on the main story and the fact there is a blizzard and I hope you enjoyed this if you didn't don't worry the main story will be worked on the most anyway see you and have a good one


	3. Rebirth 1 saga the first rebirth

In a unknown place

* * *

proud:" ok I guess you guys want a explanation on why I mentioned what I sai earlier well ill inform you"

( flashback )

Proud:"ok Neptune so I guess I figured this out old cpu core and I think it will allow me to go back to where I belong"

neptune(spirit):"true but I'm better torn out of my dimension you realize that right?"

proud:"true but it is technically a doomed dimension right?"

neptune(spirit):"sigh look let's just- uh I just detected something near us"

proud:"where is it in fact who's here?"

?:"well I didn't expect to be found so easy but relax I mean no harm in fact I'm here to warn you that the timeline of the dimensions is in danger"

proud:"ok first tell me your name and second why is the timeline in danger?"

?:"I can't tell you my name yet but there is a threat which is currently attacking ultra dimension so I suggest you get that person and save her as well as try to get rid of the threat if possible"

proud:"fine let's go Neptune!"

neptune(spirit):"ok"

(End of flashback)

nepgear and Andrea:"well why us?"

proud:"well Nepgear as a cpu since she could help but the area we need to go she can't enter since she wasn't born yet and you well you could be helpful"

Ruby:"anyway where do we need to go?"

proud:"well we need to head to when the nations were in the sky so the earliest point where that is known as by the people known as re;birth 1 and if I remember party's of three were allowed at the time so I'm gonna have to take my pal Ruby and you Andrea"

ruby:"well I'm ready besides I never seen it before so it would be nice"

proud:"well let's go just let me open a portal to when Neptune fell out of celestia and began heading to virtua forest"

( a portal showing Neptune and compa opened and it looks like Neptune found a sword and moving towards virtua forest )

proud:" well let's g-"

nepgear:"wait!"

proud:"yes Nepgear?"

nepgear:" is that Neptune hovering next to you?"

proud:"yes but this a Neptune from a different dimension"

Nepgear:"goodness well see you then"

proud:"the timeline shall be put back on track when this is all over and hopefully nobody dies"

( proud Ruby and Andrea entered the portal although it updated to when Neptune's hdd got reactivated and fought the first boss since having amnesia )

Purple Heart:"okay time to get rid of this monster-huh what the?!"

( the monster Neptune was going to fight changed into a ancient dragon )

Meanwhile not to faraway

proud:"well looks like Neptune needs help I'll go Ruby join in this will you?"

ruby:"ok"

Proud:"and Andrea you stay here and try to heal us if you can"

andrea:"alright"

proud:"well let's go!"

( proud and Ruby dashed towards the ancient dragon which shocked Neptune since a second ago it was something else )

proud:" hey are just gonna stare or are you gonna fight?"

( proud said that while dashing towards the dragon )

Purple Heart:"huh? Oh right well thx for the help not that it I'll probably make a difference"

proud:"sure but I know we will win so Let's go!"

* * *

*hey guys Proudshelby here this is the first saga in this so I hope you enjoyed and if you hated this well I'm just starting so your hating for no reason anyway see y'all later*


	4. Rebirth 1 saga The easy fight and music

(proud slashed at the dragon which was effective)

proud:"Ruby now!"

ruby:"well this won't even do much since you practically killed it but oh well **FIGHTING ROSE!** "

(Ruby stabbed the dragon then moved to the head and shot it with his gold rpg)

ruby:"see"

Purple Heart:"compa lets go huh how's it alive?!"

(which as soon as Purple Heart said that she went back to her human form)

neptune:"uh...bye!"

(Neptune and compa ran away)

Proud:"let's go!"

(proud opened a portal and jumped though with Ruby and Andrea follow suit)

All three of them:"ow..."

andrea:"you know I didn't get to do anything"

proud:"well sorry it's just probably the author couldn't be bothered with a lengthy fight scene especially since there is no real point"

( wow how nice of you I know proud go to Nepgear to get some music)

proud:"why?"

(well it would give me more to put in and possibly a long fight then)

proud:"fine"

proud:"hey Nepgear"

nepgear:"yes?"

Proud:"can you possibly make something that can make music?"

Nepgear:" well goodness I had this so here catch"

(proud caught the device which looks like a iPad)

proud:"thanks Nepgear although it could of been smaller (-.-)"

proud:"guess I'll test it out I'll try this"

( **play determination-parody of irresistible** )

proud:"well it works but you can't follow my smile"

( **stop music** )

Proud:"I could get used to this"

* * *

*hey guys Proudshelby here and well I have made this unsurprisingly I listened to that song when making this but right now I have to look up the next area so I'll prob throw in a filler or not later anyway see y'all later and you can't just follow my smile **hums the rest of the song** *


	5. Past saga a proud past

Proud:"ok I think this is where the area is"

( proud is currently searching for a room )

proud:"ah I think this should be the room "

( proud found the room )

proud:"this room is if I remember the room of pasts"

?:" ah you found this room I'm assuming you want to relieve your past"

proud:"who are you?"

?:"well I don't have a name but want to see your past?"

proud:"sure lets do this"

( the room changed to a wood cabin )

proud:" why this place I thought it would show me something else!"

?:"well you aren't who I want to see anymore!"

?:"same all be cause you are a a**hole!"

?:"mom dad stop please calm down!"

proud:"that's me..."

( proud saw a little him but had a red hoodie on and blue jeans )

proud(kid)(past):"look I love you both equally so please stop"

proud's mother:"ok son guess we were overreacting"

proud's father:"ok heh guess we will stop then"

Proud(kid)(past):"thank you"

( suddenly the scene changed to a busy street)

proud:"that's me but older"

(Proud saw a older him but he had a black shirt and red and black coat on)

proud(past):"say mom and dad why are we here again?"

proud's mom and dad:"well we have to go here because-"

proud:"no not this memory why are you showed me this!?"

( proud said that just as a explosion erupted from the building which killed his parents)

proud(past):"no..no...no..no..NO!"

proud:"why-why did you show me this again?!"

( proud's eyes looked empty as he said that)

?:"I knew I forgot to mention something this shows the parts of your past that are bad and semi good"

proud:" you why are you here!"

( as proud said that a dark red aura appeared around him)

?:"well it's simple it's cause I really don't care about you personally in fact you should not exist in this area so just die now and save me or someone else the trouble!"

proud: ***SNAP!***

( a very audible snap was heard from proud )

proud:" **...YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!** "

( just as proud said that a dark red fire consumed him which it died down a few minutes)

proud(?):"well looks like you regret the decision now right?"

( proud looked different Neptune's hoodie looked red now with dark red flames and iffy's coat changed to black with red flames and had dark red lines which glowed along the coat and his hair changed to a dark red colour and one of his eyes changed to a dark red while the other stayed red his jeans didn't change but his shoes had dark red flames on them )

?:" heh relax look at you now you have awoken your hidden power i should of said this room helps unlocks your hidden power and I said that to push you over the edge and past your limits so now look at you now your much stronger now"

proud(awoken):"oh looks like I did huh say does this change my weapons?"

?:"well pull out your katana "

( proud did that and his katana changed to have dark red flames on the blade and had red lines on the hilt )

proud(awoken):"cool and it got stronger as well oh yeah how do I go back to normal?"

?:"well close your eyes and think of something you hold dear eventually you will be able to do this without a second thought"

( proud shut his eyes and did just that and he went back to normal )

proud:" what should I call it the name flame awakening is already taken "

?:"how about dark flame awakening?"

proud:"yeah that could work but I'm gonna try to figure out how to do it let me try..."

?:" just remember that memory and you should be able to use that form"

proud:"oh ok let me test that"

( proud remembered that memory and dark red flames consumed him again and his outfit looked the same as he did when he first activated dark flame awakening)

proud(awoken):"well this is bloody perfect hmm I think this changes my personality to make it where I'm more angry..."

( deactivated his dark flame awakening and looked normal again )

proud:" man it also takes a lot out of me so I shouldn't use it to much in a day so yeah I'm gonna hit the sack"

?:"heh see ya later"

( and proud found the room with four beds and fell asleep )

* * *

* hey guys Proudshelby here and well you guys probably wasn't expecting a new form you probably thought that proud would of got hdd but I thought away from that and used logic for why proud couldn't and of course proud's past was filled with some sad bits and of course his parents died and you probably can guess who the person with the question mark is if your smart but anyway the idea for the awakening I took that from super dimension Neptune vs sega hard girls cause if has a transformation called flame awakening in that game so I took that and incorporated it with proud anyway I'm rambling on but these past saga chapters will only appear once a game proud's past is in re;birth 1 so you can guess the next games for the past saga and of course ill feature alternative sagas and future sagas anyway see y'all later and have a good one *


	6. Sdn vs shg saga time travel again!

Hey guys Proudshelby here support other authors like me and new ones like the author for **SEGAIF** so yeah and two more things I should mention one: if you want your oc/story mentioned or as a chapter in Hdn:sagas then let me know and two...

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: hyperdimension,superdimension,megadimension,m** **egatagmention an** **d hyperdivotion noire belong to compile heart and idea factory and all ocs/forms I made belong to me and other authors ocs/forms belong to their respective authors**

That covers that and as always have a good one

* * *

[ in dream land ( guess that's what I'll call it )]

proud:"huh this place looks familiar only without that human-esqu person"

( proud apparently in his dream is in ultradimension well a ultradimension since there was something that he spotted as I'm saying this )

proud:" hey is that me?"

( apparently proud saw another him which appears to be wearing a leather jacket blue jeans black shoes and of course also had a scar on his left cheek and apparently he is using what looked like...idk I N-gear? )

proud(ultra):"...so plutia what your trying to say is that you saw a person that looked like me but didn't? Well I guess I could teach that doppelgänger a thing or two about impersonating someone unless he's from another dimension in which case then I won't but I could perhaps help him with whatever he was doing before he came here"

proud" what the..."

proud(ultra):" see ya later plutia "

proud:"...uh what?"

proud(ultra):"I know your behind me so please stop says what in fact I know you can open portal so right?"

proud:"yeah one sec"

( a portal appeared next to ultra proud )

proud(ultra):" thanks me now if you won't mind I'll enter and when you wake up I'll be near you"

Proud:"hey author please change the scene"

fine...

( what proud saw next was a dark void which had a person at the end )

?:"well looks like your the only one left now and let me tell you something you know the cursed sword gethaburn well I have it and killed every single cpu and cpu canadate and of course I went to other dimensions and killed the CPUs there and of course you were in some versions of them and I killed you most of them you weren't a cpu but a couple you were and now it's time you joined them"

( the person dashed at light speed at proud which the dream ended when gethaburn was stabbed into proud )

* * *

[ ? (The space between timelines) ]

( proud gasped for air and touched the area he was stabbed and sighed in relief when he didn't feel the cut )

proud(ultra):"so let me guess you were stabbed in a dream?"

proud:"wait why are you here?"

proud(ultra):"simple you opened a portal in your dream which I entered and that's why I'm here anyway if you don't mind if I test your strength in a duel?"

proud:"sure but first I need to check on the dimensions to see which one is In the most dangerright now"

( proud checked the dimensions which there was one that caught his which has a person with red roster hair and there were two guards in there with him)

Guards:" master bates lady blanc needs you since she is in labor

( and a person which the author knew well said )

noble:"well guess I'll have to support her pray I don't have a brother hand"

( and with that the timeline for that dimension ended )

proud:"weird for some reason it stopped but for another reason it reverted to the conquest end which every opponent that fought a guy died oh well it can't be saved anyway we can now have that duel hey author play dokkan battle type mode and maybe some music?"

how did never mind

* * *

 **Proud(agl) vs proud(ultra)(agl)**

 **This will be the day-rwby ( proud and ultra proud theme )**

* * *

The proud's:" let's go!"

( proud and ultra proud clashed which sent a shock wave through the area and all of their attacks ended up like this )

proud:"this is getting no where fast"

proud(ultra):"wanna make this more interesting?"

proud:"sure"

( ultra proud suddenly got engulfed by water how did he get water when there was no water? Oh well and his leather coat changed and it was blue with a black wave design his jeans changed to a dark wave design his shoes became blue his eyes changed to blue and his hair on the edges became blue )

proud(ultra)(awoken):"well looks like your done"

proud:"I ain't watch"

( proud was engulfed in dark red flames and well you get the description last chapter )

proud(awoken):"shall we continue?"

* * *

 **Proud(awoken)(super Str) vs proud(ultra)(awoken)(super agl)**

 **This will be the day-Rwby**

Uh please don't do what I think you'll do

( proud and ultra proud attacked at the same time which caused the author to blackout do to the fact the a shockwave hit )

3 hours later

Proud:"man your tough me"

proud(ultra):"same for you me"

proud:"huh looks like a dimension is in danger I'll go alone to scout it out wanna join me?"

proud(ultra):"sure"

proud:"first I wanna see why this leaf was in IF's coat"

( proud threw the leaf and it transformed into a bike that can hold two people )

proud:"well I guess we should go just have to open a portal"

( the portal when opened showed a wasteland with someone riding a bike )

proud:"if I remember correctly this is superdimension and the events leading to the end involved time travel oh well hop on"

( proud and proud(ultra) hopped onto the bike and zoomed through the portal for a new adventure)

* * *

Hey guys Proudshelby here and I finally got this finished oh yeah this won't stop me from doing re;birth 1 saga just taking a break to relax specially since I just begun rewatching superdimension Neptune vs sega hard girls so yeah I guess I'll work on a side story explaining why there is a ultra proud which I didn't mean to include originally but oh well I got the idea from a story I read but I forgot the name anyway see y'all later and don't forget that never make plutia angry or you will regret it... And before I go this chapter is finally over 1k words and I'm honestly impressed I did 1'000+ words but anyway see ya!


	7. Error error a new heart

Error file failed to load Superdimension saga do you want load

 **"Conquest** "?

y/n?

y

loading please wait

10%

21%

39%

50%

75%

95%

99%

100%

success now loading... Conquest

* * *

Proud:"no...why did you do this Nepgear?!"

Nepgear:" who is this Nepgear you speak of?"

proud:"your Nepgear why did you kill the other CPUs and cpu canadates?!"

Nepgear:"I'm not Nepgear I'm gethaburn and I'm in your terms 'possessing' Nepgear and your a cpu as well besides..."

" **I killed everyone in this timeline so of I kill you this timeline will die and be erased** "

proud:"so you killed everyone the CPUs my friends and..."

" **even killed Neptune and possessed Nepgear"**

Proud:"...and I really cared about Neptune and Nepgear and my friend ruby so if you want to fight a cpu I'll give you a tough fight!"

" **ACTIVATE!** "

( a pillar of light covered proud and emerged proud in hdd )

red heart(proud):" you may call me red heart when I'm in hdd "

( red hearts appernce: a red master chief helmet with a black visor and has bright red lines running along it the body looked like a mix of master chief' armor that is red with bright red lines and a shoulder hoodie that offsets the insane amount of red the shoulder hoodie is blue with 4 lines along it that were purple black white and green the Rest of the outfit had fingerless gloves and black gloves and of course the usual wings and the weapon was Two the first on his right was scythe and in the left hand had what looked like symbols on it )

red heart(proud):" heheheh~ you ready for a bad time?"

* * *

Error rest of the file is locked the rest can be viewed after **proud exams the old cpu core**

Recovered superdimension saga file

now loading...

* * *

hey guys Proudshelby here and the shoulder hoodie is a reference to metal gear online 3 or the main game metal gear solid v anyway hope you enjoyed this and stay-error timeline in danger sending the strongest person to a new timeline-OH NO

 ***CONNECTION LOST***


	8. Great

Hey guys I'm back I decided to take a break for a few reasons

one: I'm working with another author with their story

two: gonna start a new story(collab with same author in reason one)

three: for some reason I'm already thinking on ending the story or skipping the current saga(superdimension)

so anyway if you guys want I could skip the current saga but I'll be fair and end it with a fight or a new form anyway see ya


End file.
